Feliz
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Minato, decidió, olía a felicidad. Su cabello brillante como el sol era prueba de ello. Para Kushina, al menos, lo era. Minato&Kushina.


**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente.**

Dedicada a: **_Lucia991_**. Porque aunque no es lo que me pediste (un KibaHina) está más cerca de serlo de lo que vengo escribiendo últimamente =). Y cómo sé que lloraste mares con los capítulos, porque yo estaba llorando al lado tuyo (aunque más controladamente, por supuesto), espero realmente que te guste. Sino... quejate con montoto. Te quiero.

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, héme aquí de regreso con un fic de Naruto. Dije que volvería a este fandom, y aunque éste no es mi regreso definitivo, tengo varias ideas que quiero escribir y definitivamente me tendrán por aquí de nuevo. Y, para quienes leyeron o leen mis historias **Royai** y están esperando la nueva, no se preocupen. Sigo trabajando en ella y no la dejé en ningún momento. Sin embargo, recientemente vi los últimos capítulos de Naruto y no pude evitar escribir aunque fuera un One-shot de éstos dos =D, y ésto es lo que resultó, aunque no sé como haya quedado. Bueno, como es mi costumbre (y para no perderla), quisiera decirles **gracias a todos** los lectores de antemano, por darle en primer lugar una oportunidad a mi historia y por tomarse el tiempo de leerla hasta el final. Y, si no es mucha molestia, realmente me gustaría saber qué les pareció, para así poder mejorar y corregir mis errores. Gracias, a todos. Y espero que disfruten este **MinaKushi**.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"En ese momento, Minato se volvió un gran ninja ante mis ojos. Me hizo creer que podía cumplir mis sueños y, por encima de todo, me cambió... Este cabello rojo que solía odiar me atrajo a hombre de mi destino. Se convirtió en "el hilo rojo del destino". Desde entonces, empecé a amar a mi cabello. Y, por encima de todo... me enamoré de Minato"<em>

Había dicho eso a Naruto -recordó, con una suave sonrisa, mientras su chakra empezaba a desvanecerse-, y lo había dicho con la misma seguridad y determinación que la había caracterizado a lo largo de toda su vida y desde el inicio. Sin embargo, no lo había visto de esa forma, en aquel entonces, o, más bien, no lo había comprendido tan rápidamente. Lo cual, suponía, era entendible dado que entonces no habían sido más que niños y ella nunca había sido muy lista o espabilada, para empezar. No, ella siempre había sido del tipo de saltar en una situación antes de pensar y tampoco le había ido muy bien en la academia, por otro lado. De hecho, sus notas habían sido bastantes bajas, las más de las veces, cuando no todas. Y había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la academia peleándose con otros niños... Así que no. No lo había visto de esa forma entonces, ni a sus sentimientos ni a Minato. Y ciertamente no había sido amor a primera vista.

De hecho, su primera impresión había sido que era un niño raro... enclenque y con facciones demasiado delicadas para ser un niño, para empezar. Y su brillante cabello rubio y sus igualmente brillantes ojos azules no habían mejorado esa imagen de él. De hecho, solo habían servido para fortalecer esa primer imagen que se había armado de él, aquella primera vez, en su primer día en la academia. Entonces, había llegado a Konoha sin saber por qué había debido abandonar su amado hogar –_Uzushiogakure_- y se había visto súbitamente y en pocos días empujada al interior de un aula, por un sensei de su nueva aldea, y rodeada de extraños rostros no necesariamente amigables y grandes ojos curiosos que continuaban mirándola fijo y murmurando cosas por lo bajo. La calma mano de su nuevo sensei en la espalda, que éste había mantenido ahí para darle ánimos, había sido reconfortante y amable.

—Muy bien. Tenemos una nueva estudiante transferida que asistirá a nuestra academia-

Sin embargo, las continuas miradas rápidamente la habían incomodado y no había podido evitar abrir su impaciente bocota, interrumpiendo a su sensei que había estado, hasta el momento, intentando presentarla formalmente y soltar al aire las siguientes atolondradas palabras que habían marcado su primera impresión. —¡Soy Uzumaki Kushina —Y, por su puesto, y debido a su nerviosismo, no había sido capaz de contener el raro tic que tenía al hablar y que aparecía siempre y cada una de las veces en que se sentía nerviosa o alborotada. Aún cuando lo intentaba controlar todo el tiempo, y aún cuando lo había intentado en ese momento también, y lo había intentado arduamente, había fallado. Así que la palabra se le había escapado al final de su presentación—, dattebane!

Percatándose de su error, y avergonzada, se llevó rápidamente ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndosela al instante. Sin embargo, la reacción que le siguió, de parte de todos los niños del aula, no fue que la había esperado. En vez de la cálida recibida que había deseado, dado que el solo hecho de haber tenido que dejar su casa y su aldea la hacían sentirse sola, recibió burlas. Y comentarios no tan bajos ni discretos de modo que inevitablemente alcanzaron sus oídos.

Un niño se volteó a su compañero que se sentaba detrás de él, señalándola sin siquiera molestarse en disimularlo, y rió —¡Oh! Mira el color de su cabello.

Y éste solo carcajeó también y asintió —¿Cómo es que alguien puede tener un cabello así? —y entonces las pequeñas risitas maliciosas se habían esparcido como fuego entre todos los niños del aula. Todos la observaban, reían o murmuraban algo por lo bajo. El niño rubio también la había observado, fijo, pero no había parecido interesado en comentar sus opiniones sobre su brillante y raro cabello rojo con nadie más y, aunque era preferible a los comentarios que los otros niños decían, la había mirado igual que el resto y por ende, había concluido Kushina, no era mejor. No. Todos eran iguales.

Derrotada, bajó sus brazos y la cabeza —¿De dónde has obtenido ese cabello rojo?

Entonces, sin más, alzó una mano y tomó un brillante mechón rojo de su cabello y lo examinó. Kushina siempre había odiado su cabello. Era raro, lo sabía, y no era lustroso y suave y delicado como el de las demás niñas. No, siempre había sido algo grueso y duro como un hilo y el llamativo y flameante color carmesí no había ayudado a que aprendiera a gustarle tampoco. _No_. Lo odiaba. Y ahora lo odiaba más —¡Su pelo es raro!

—Yo no saldría con el cabello así —suspirando y cerrando los ojos pesadamente, lo soltó. Sintiendo como su habitual temperamento empezaba a hacer ebullición bajo la superficie. Siempre había sido impaciente y de mecha corta, desde que tenía memoria, especialmente cuando era provocada y aunque había intentado controlarlo –una y otra y otra vez- nunca había sido realmente capaz de contenerse y no responder. No realmente. Y dudaba que pudiera empezar entonces.

Su sensei, aún de pie a su lado, aplaudió intentando llamar la atención de la clase y detener los murmullos y los comentarios —¡Oigan! Silencio. Siéntense —no obstante, estaba resultando ser un esfuerzo en vano. Nadie parecía oírlo.

Apretando los dientes, Kushina intentó contener el ligero retemblar de su labio inferior. Así como intentó contenerse alzando ambos puños delante de su cuerpo, dado que toda ella había empezado a templar también, de irritación contenida —Yo... —después de todo, ella solo había querido causar una buena impresión en su primera día de la academia. Y quizá fue eso lo que la llevó a gritar lo siguiente, o quizá solo había sido otra tontería de su impulsivo carácter, pero simplemente lo había gritado, anunciado, a todo pulmón. A todo el mundo—. ¡Me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage de ésta aldea! —haciendo que la clase se sumiera, por un instante, en el más profundo silencio. Desgraciadamente, esto tampoco había logrado el efecto que había deseado. Y en vez de aceptación, que era todo a lo que había aspirado, todos habían vuelto a reír inmediatamente por lo bajo. Mascullando cosas como "cómo si una forastera pudiera convertirse en Hokage..." y demás.

Entristecida, había bajado la mirada. Apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior para detenerse de gritar alguna otra tontería o profanidad. ¿Por qué todos la trataban de esa forma? ¿Cómo si no perteneciera? Estaba enfadada. Ella no había hecho nada. Y, sin embargo, todos continuaban mirándola y riéndose y burlándose de ella y su cabello y su sueño. Apretó los puños un poco más, clavando sus uñas en su palma. No obstante, la voz suave y calma de alguien, entre el bullicio, la hizo alzar la mirada una vez más. Se trataba del niño rubio enclenque y delicado. Se había puesto de pie tras su asiento, y sonreía calmamente con un puño en su pecho, ojos cerrados y todo —Quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage y que todos en la villa me reconozcan.

Kushina, ante esto, había fruncido el entrecejo. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella también? ¿Cómo el resto? La sangre le hirvió. _Pff, es imposible que un enclenque como él pueda convertirse en Hokage_. Y, sin decir ni aguardar nada más, se dirigió al único asiento vacío pisando fuerte y con las manos convertidas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su largo cabello rojo vibrante ondeando y dando latigazos tras de sí con su brusco caminar. Una vez en éste, se dejó caer, se encogió y se silenció. Tratando de ignorar los murmullos y los comentarios que se deslizaban por lo bajo. Ya verían todos, decidió. Se convertiría en Hokage y todos tendrían que reconocerla y aceptarla. Todos tendrían que reconocer su existencia, y reconocerla como parte de la villa. Todos tendrían que dejar de burlarse de ella y su cabello. Lo lograría. Así tuviera que vencer al chico rubio, enclenque de quien nadie se había burlado cuando había dicho que él también quería convertirse en Hokage.

Aún molesta, miró en dirección de éste último. Sólo para notar que éste la estaba mirando con ese semblante pasivo y esos grandes ojos azules. _Pff, es solo un enclenque_, uno que Kushina podría vencer cuando quisiera, si se lo propusiera. Curvó los labios en una mueca de disgusto y volvió la vista al frente. Si, ya verían todos. Se convertiría en la primera mujer Hokage de Konoha. En la mejor Hokage que todo Konoha haya tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

—¡Tomate! —Kushina se encogió ante la voz fuerte y complacida del niño que la señalaba, poniéndole prácticamente el dedo índice entre los ojos—. Desde hoy, ¡te llamaremos Tomate!

El otro añadió, riendo y señalándola también —Tienes una cara gorda con pelo rojo. ¡Justo como un tomate!

Kushina permaneció con el entrecejo fruncido e inflando las mejillas, manos detrás de la espalda, mientras los cinco niños que la rodeaban continuaban burlándose de ella –aprovechando que el sensei había salido- y señalándola con sus molestos deditos índices, soltando carcajada y carcajada entre frase y frase. Siendo la palabra "Tomate" la más recurrente. Así que ella permaneció allí y lo toleró, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Con sus oscuros ojos azules clavados al frente y su postura erguida. No permitiría que le afectaran. No les daría el gusto de dejarles ver que estaban logrando molestarla.

—¡Como si un tomate pudiera convertirse en Hokage!

—¡Odio los tomates!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Nunca lo como en mi ensalada!

—Un tomate que todos odien ¡Nunca podría ser aceptada como Hokage! —gritó otro, carcajeando. Y Kushina simplemente permaneció allí, de pie, aun con las manos tras la espalda y las mejillas infladas y el entrecejo fruncido. Ella era fuerte, después de todo, y toleraría todo lo que tuviera que tolerar y se levantaría una y otra y otra vez así fuera necesario hasta el día en que se convirtiera en Hokage y todos tuvieran que tragarse sus palabras. Y lo harían, se juró. Tendrían que hacerlo cuando lograra convertirse en la primera mujer líder de la aldea de la Hoja.

Mirando de reojo, notó al niño enclenque rubio y a otro castaño que estaba con él observándola. Ambos la miraban desde sus asientos, más adelante, volteados hacia ella; pero no hacían nada para detener aquello. Kushina apretó los dientes aún más. Su rostro enrojeciendo a causa de la indignación.

Entonces, uno de los niños cruzó la línea —¡Te estás volviendo más roja y madura! —tomando un gran mechón rojo entre sus dedos y jalándolo con malicia. Una y otra vez, cómo puntuando cada una de sus palabras con un tirón—. ¡Es el festival del tomate! ¡Es época de cosechar!

Y entonces perdió la paciencia. ¡¿A quién se creía que le estaba diciendo de esa forma? ¡¿A quién se creía que le estaba jalando el cabello? Seguro, podía no gustarle ni a ella misma. Podía odiarlo inclusive, por ser rojo y duro y grueso y en nada delicado, pero nadie, y eso significaba nadie _–nadie, nadie, nadie-_, tocaba su cabello de esa forma. O de cualquier otra forma, yendo al caso. Y nadie la trataba así. Estaba harta. Así que lo agarró de la muñeca, apretando fuertemente y retorciéndosela y siseó, entre dientes —A quién le dices tomate —apretando y torciendo hasta que abrió los dedos y soltó el mechón. Voz firme—. Ahora escucha... Yo también odio los tomates, ¡ttebane! —y, sin más, lo levantó en el aire de la muñeca y comenzó a girar sobre su eje, revoleándolo y golpeando con el niño al resto y haciendo que todos salieran volando en direcciones distintas. Algunos chocando inclusive contra las paredes del aula. Luego, de la misma forma, saltó sobre la espalda del que cayó más cerca, que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, y comenzó a golpearle con ambos puños en la cabeza –la cual éste intentó cubrirse con los brazos en vano-, una y otra vez—. ¡Deja de llamarme tomate y lo verás, ttebane!

Entonces, levantó la mirada y vio al niño enclenque y al otro que estaba con éste riéndose. Ambos se estaban riendo. Alzó el puño —¡¿De qué te ríes? —demandó saber, molesta. Pero éste solo se estremeció y encogió ante su voz y volvió la vista al frente, una fría gota de sudor cayendo por el costado delicado de su rostro. _Lo sabía, un enclenque_. Pensó Kushina, complacida de que todos la miraban atemorizados o pretendían no provocar aún más su ira. Era preferible a que le dijeran Tomate, después de todo, o a que le jalaran el cabello, así que continuó. Y tan enfrascada había estado en golpear al abusivo sobre el que aún estaba sentada que no había visto al niño volver a mirar tímidamente en su dirección por el rabillo del ojo, una vez más.

La voz de su sensei horrorizado, y solo la voz de su sensei, la detuvo de seguir golpeándolo —¡Kushina! —alzando la mirada, detuvo sus puños en el aire. Los nudillos de los cuales estaban ahora amoratados, magullados y cubiertos de sangre. Si de ella o del niño debajo de ella, no supo. Suspirando, se puso de pie. El abusivo corrió lo más lejos humanamente posible de ella, refugiándose en su asiento correspondiente, mientras el resto la miraban aterrorizados—. Ven aquí.

Asintiendo, bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos tras la espalda. Siguiendo a su sensei afuera del aula. Una vez allí, tuvo que oír un largo discurso y otra aún más larga reprimenda sobre su conducta y luego le fue ordenado permanecer afuera del aula, junto a la puerta y contra la pared, por el resto de la clase. Kushina suspiró una ves más, mejillas insufladas y boca curvaba hacia abajo en una mueca —Es su culpa, por haberme llamado Tomate-ttebane. Yo también odio los tomates... —bufó, alzando una mano y atrapando entre sus dedos un mechón rojo de cabello. Solo para soltarlo un segundo después, debido al dolor en sus nudillos. Los contempló. Quizá si se había excedido un poquito... _No_. Negó con la cabeza. _¡Ellos se lo buscaron-dattebane!_

Cuando la clase terminó, todos abandonaron el aula conversando animadamente y discutiendo sobre las lecciones del día, que habían sido sobre taijutsu. Sin embargo, al verla a ella de pie, junto a la entrada del salón y con la espalda contra la pared y las manos ocultas tras la espalda, muchos se adelantaron apresuradamente, algunos casi corriendo (notó, aquellos a los que había golpeado) exclamando que no querían ser víctimas de la furia del "Habanero al rojo vivo" y que lo mejor era que llegaran rápido a casa, porque además tenían personas aguardándolos con la comida ya preparada y caliente. Kushina suspiró, resignada, y volvió a observar sus magullados nudillos. Ella no tenía a nadie en Konoha, dado que había sido traída de Uzushiogakure, dejando su familia atrás, tan solo acompañada de un AMBU que la había traído de la mano hasta la entrada de la aldea. Y por ende nadie la aguardaría en casa con la comida hecha o caliente. No, tendría que conformarse con algo de ramen instantáneo. No que importara. Después de todo, amaba el ramen, y aunque no era tan bueno como el casero (que Kushina juraba aprendería a cocinar algún día, justo antes de convertirse en Hokage), era algo. Era todo lo que había...

Levantando la mirada, notó al niño rubio enclenque de pie unos metros delante de ella, observándola. Y luego observando sus nudillos en silencio. Percatándose de esto, Kushina ocultó sus manos tras su espalda, sus mejillas tornándose rojas de la indignación –más probablemente- y le dedicó una clara mirada de desafío y fastidio —¡¿Qué miras-dattebane?

No obstante, y para su sorpresa, el niño no huyó despavorido de ella, como el resto había hecho. En su lugar, simplemente separó sus labios para decir algo, pero la salida del otro niño del aula, el mismo junto al que se sentaba y con el que pasaba todo su día, lo detuvo de decir algo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El rubio se volteó, asintió levemente con la cabeza y ambos se marcharon. No sin antes Minato voltearse a mirarla una vez más y a las heridas y magulladuras en sus pequeñas manos. Kushina, bufando, los vio marcharse. Por supuesto, nadie hablaba con la forastera. Eso era todo lo que era ella, después de todo, una forastera. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que tenía un pote más de ramen instantáneo en casa, aunque esperaba que no hubiera pasado ya su fecha de caducidad. No podía esperar para marcharse de la academia.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

—Namikaze Minato. Buen trabajo —Kushina vio como el rubio recibía su examen y lo observaba con el mismo semblante sereno y calmo que solía portar y que lo hacía lucir más como el enclenque que la pelirroja creía que era. Sin embargo, y aparentemente, no lo había hecho tan mal como ella había creído que lo haría. De hecho, parecía todo lo contrario, dado que todos continuaban elogiándolo y dándole palmadas en la espalda y expresando su admiración en voz alta e inclusive su sensei parecía complacido con los resultados del rubio. Minato, en cambio, no parecía prestar demasiada atención a nada de esto. En su lugar, alzó la mirada y, al ver que ella lo estaba viendo, le sonrió esa gran y calma sonrisa que solía hacer y dijo —¿Cómo te fue? —examen en mano.

Kushina, indignada, infló sus mejillas y bajó la mirada a su propio examen –en el que se leía un gran 0 rojo-. No lo entendía. Había estudiado. Seguro, lo admitía; no era necesariamente una intelectual tampoco, como el chico Nara, Shikaku -creía que se llamaba- que aunque se la pasaba durmiendo en clases –algo por lo que Yoshino, la chica que se sentaba a su lado, lo amonestaba constantemente- siempre solía obtener buenas notas en los exámenes. Y ciertamente no era como el prodigio Uchiha Fugaku, que generalmente obtenía las mejores notas en todo: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y demás. Pero se había esforzado. Había trabajado duro, siguiendo su lema: _"No te rindas hasta el final"_. Y hasta había terminado su reserva de ramen instantáneo estudiando toda la noche. Y, sin embargo, había fallado estrepitosamente. Y Minato lo sabía, seguramente, y se estaba burlando de ella. Como todos.

—Seguramente Tomate no aprobó —dijo uno.

—No he visto un Tomate que apruebe exámenes. Por eso no se convertirá nunca en Hokage —acotó el otro.

—Ya es la tercera vez que falla este examen.

Minato, sin embargo, continuó sonriéndole. Haciendo enfadar y enrojecer aún más a Kushina, que abolló el examen en el interior de una de sus palmas. Soltando un bufido, finalmente harta, alzó la mano y lo señaló desafiante. Dedo índice en su dirección y mejillas redondas rojas de indignación —¡Seré Hokage antes que tu-ttebane, ya verás! Yo nunca retiro mis palabras —y, sin más, dio media vuelta y abandonó pisando fuerte el aula, con la hoja de papel aún abollada en mano y los murmullos y las risas de los demás a su espalda._ ¡Lo seré, de verdad-dattebane!_

Una vez abandonó la academia, comenzó a correr, cabello carmesí ondeando a su espalda, enojada; hasta que alcanzó una zona de la aldea llena de árboles de cerezo. Cuyas pequeñas flores rosadas se encontraban completamente florecidas y cayendo lenta y suavemente en pétalos, poblando el aire. Aún así, y a pesar de lo agradable que lucía el lugar y del agradable aroma floral en el aire no se detuvo. Habiendo dejado caer de su mano su examen mucho tiempo atrás. Y continuó corriendo. Entrenaría hasta cansarse, de ser necesario, para mejorar y sobrepasar a todos en el aula. No obstante, se vio forzada a detenerse cuando un niño que reconoció al instante salió de detrás de un árbol, cortándole el paso. Era el niño al que ella había golpeado aquella vez, en su primer día en la academia, cuando su sensei la había castigado. Y no estaba solo. Kushina frunció el entrecejo. El otro era claramente mayor, más alto, y posiblemente más fuerte. Sonriendo complacida y arrogantemente, éste caminó detrás del niño que iba con ella a la academia y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Kushina comprendió que estaba en problemas. Y que aquello no era justo o siquiera equitativo. La superaban en número, y posiblemente e habilidad también.

El niño mayor, que –notó la pelirroja- llevaba un protector de la aldea, caminó hasta quedar delante de ella —¿Eres tú la que siempre hace llorar a mi hermano menor?

Kushina se tensó y retrocedió un paso, al verlos a ambos dar otro paso hacia ella. Cerró sus manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Entonces, para desconcierto del mayor de los niños, alzó una mano y señaló directamente al menor, mientras que aseguró la otra mano en jarra a su cintura —¡Eso es porque siempre se mete conmigo-dattebane! ¡Y es un abusivo! —le reprochó, manteniendo el dedo en dirección del niño.

El mayor de los dos sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cadera, inclinándose hacia delante, mientras que con la otra se señaló el protector de la frente —¡Soy un genin! Genial, ¿eh?

Kushina descendió el dedo suavemente. Y el genin volvió a hablar, enderezándose otra vez —Tengo que enseñarles a todos los que molestan a mi hermano menor una lección —luego, de forma amenazante, hizo crujir los nudillos de su mano izquierda con su mano derecha. La misma sonrisa de arrogante y amenazadora en el rostro.

Kushina, decidiendo que probablemente no era lo más sensato pelear contra un genin (ni siquiera para ella, que peleaba con quien fuera que se atreviera a desafiarla o negarse a reconocerla), saltó a la rama más baja de uno de los árboles florecidos de un pálido rosado y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, alejándose de su enemigo. El cual la seguía pisándole los talones, una o dos ramas más atrás. Entonces, éste se detuvo en una rama. Y Kushina se sintió aliviada. Sin embargo, éste alivio se desvaneció rápidamente cuando sintió algo pasar zumbando a toda velocidad junto a su oído, cortándole unos pocos cabellos carmesí, y clavándose en el árbol al que ella iba a saltar. Abriendo los ojos, observó el objeto en cuestión, sorprendida e indignada. _¿Un kunai real?_ Girando en el aire, apoyó los pies en el tronco y cambió radicalmente de dirección, dirigiéndose ahora directamente a su atacante, el cual se encontraba a mitad de un salto de una rama a otra. Alzando el brazo, lo golpeó con éste en la garganta –dejándolo inmediatamente sin aire- y lo hizo caer a toda velocidad al suelo, cayendo ella misma –aunque de pie, a diferencia del genin-, segundos después, de espaldas a dónde había caído él. Cuando éste cayó, sin embargo, se esfumó en una nube de humo y en su lugar apareció un tronco.

Kushina se puso de pie, observando el lugar donde el genin había caído y desaparecido, y no pudiendo esquivar el golpe súbito de éste cuando apareció detrás de ella y la golpeó con el lado de la mano en el costado del rostro, haciéndola caer hacia delante, donde la volvió a golpear, ésta vez pateándola de lleno en medio de la espalda y arrojándola hacia más delante una vez más. Jadeando, con el rostro contra la tierra, intentó ponerse en pie; aferrando la hierba entre sus dedos. Desgraciadamente, no pudo hacerlo, y antes de que atinara siquiera a volver a pararse, el genin la tomó del cabello y la levantó tirando de éste, hasta ponerla de rodillas.

—¿Ni siquiera conoces un jutsu de sustitución? —se regodeó su atacante, tirando de su cabello al punto que empezaba a sentirlo tironearle el cuero cabelludo, causándole particular dolor en la nuca y las sienes. Kushina apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, ignorando el dolor que el solo gesto le provocaba y empezando a sentir que algunos cabellos empezaban a arrancársele—. Sigues siendo una niña. Tu cabello es tan rojo... y duro como un hilo. ¡Un cabello así es horrible!

El otro niño, el más pequeño, que iba con ella a la academia, se inclinó para observarle mejor el rostro y empezó a reír —¡Te sirve bien!

Su labio empezó a temblar, de tanto apretar los dientes, y antes de que pudiera siquiera atajarse o contenerse, una gruesa lágrima caliente cayó de sus ojos cerrados y por su redondeada mejilla, hasta su mentón. Y a esa le siguió otra y otra y otra. Hasta que se dibujó en su pálido rostro un camino de lágrimas de sus párpados caídos a su mentón y por el puente de su pequeña y redondeada y delicada nariz. Las comisuras de los labios se le tensaron, intentando contener el llanto y los sollozos que se rehusaba a dejar salir, a pesar de estar ya llorando —A mi... —estaba c_ansada, cansada, cansada_, de ser ignorada y de que se burlaran de ella y de que continuaran mirándola como si no perteneciera a la aldea o no fuera nada para ésta. Estaba cansada de que nadie la reconociera—. ¡A mi tampoco me gusta mi cabello! —así que simplemente se puso de pie, a pesar de que el genin se rehusaba a dejar ir su cabellera roja de entre sus dedos, y comenzó a tirar queriendo soltarse de su agarre. Así fuera arrancándose parte del cabello o el cuero cabelludo en el proceso. No importaba, de todas formas. Odiaba su feo y duro cabello rojo. Y si se cortaba en el proceso de soltarse, quizá fuera inclusive mejor entonces.

Finalmente, tras esfuerzos vanos de caminar hacia delante mientras era arrastrada hacia atrás por la punta de su cabellera, ésta cedió y se cortó. Entonces, sin perder más tiempo, se volteó y le asestó un buen golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara, para luego propinarle una buena patada en el rostro y finalmente saltar y patearle la coronilla con su pantorrilla, arrojándolo al suelo una vez más. Cuando cayó, boca arriba, Kushina le saltó encima –tal y como había hecho con su hermano menor- y comenzó a golpearlo con ambos puños en el rostro, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro —Pero... Pero aún con un cabello así, ¡sigo siendo yo! ¿Qué elección tengo?

El menor de los dos huyó corriendo, gritando —¡Es el habanero al rojo vivo! —mientras se marchaba y dejaba a su hermano mayor atrás, el cual continuaba en el suelo y siendo golpeado por Kushina.

Jadeando, Kushina se puso de pie y se le quitó de encima. Observándolo gritarle forastera y arrojarle los mechones rojos que le había arrancado en el rostro, previo a ponerse de pie y salir huyendo en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho su cobarde hermano menor. Kushina bajó la mirada, entristecida —¡Como si una forastera pudiera convertirse en Hokage! —luego, tras verlo marcharse, se volteó para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el niño enclenque rubio, el cual la observaba y había observado todo desde una rama de un árbol.

Molesta, Kushina apretó los puños y le gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos —¿No me ayudarás porque soy una forastera?

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron ligeramente. ¿Eso creía ella? No, él no lo creía, que era una forastera ni mucho menos. Él solo había ido hasta allí, la había seguido, para devolverle el examen que había dejado caer cuando había abandonado corriendo la academia. Solo quería decirle que pensaba que era una lástima que su cabello se hubiera dañado de esa forma, ya que era tan hermoso. Y que en verdad creía que si lo deseaba, podía convertirse en Hokage, ya que era fuerte como pocas kunoichi de su edad, en cuerpo y espíritu. En su lugar, dijo, pobremente también —Yo... —en retrospectiva, si Minato debiera admitirlo, no había sido muy elocuente por aquel entonces. Pero, por otro lado, Kushina nunca había sido una persona con la que fuera fácil hablar tampoco. Aún casados, Minato no había ganado nunca una discusión.

Pero Kushina lo interrumpió —¡Creo que estás de acuerdo con ellos! —y luego, sin más, comenzó a correr nuevamente, alejándose de Minato, que aún sostenía el examen con el nombre de Uzumaki Kushina en la mano, y de todos. Los odiaba. ¿Por qué eran así con ella? ¿Qué había hecho? Era como si... su sola existencia les molestara. Tanto que se rehusaban a reconocerla como parte de su aldea. Sin poder contenerlo, empezó a llorar una vez más, ésta vez permitiéndose sollozar dado que no había nadie para verla. ¿Qué importaba? Nadie en la aldea la quería allí, de todas formas. Y a nadie le importaría si ella derramaba una lágrima o desaparecía mañana. Se detuvo al ver las cabezas de los tres Hokages. _Es porque no quiero ser una forastera... Es porque quiero que ésta aldea sea mi hogar... Esa es la razón por la que dije eso. ¡¿Quién querría convertirse en Hokage, de todas formas? _No. A nadie le importaría si desapareciera mañana de la aldea.

Eso había pensado entonces. Que su existencia no era necesaria para nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Minato era un genio, o eso se escuchaba por todos lados, en las clases y los pasillos de la academia, ahora que el pequeño enclenque rubio se había graduado súbitamente de la misma a sus escasos 10 años. Le habían asignado a un sensei sannin también, fuera lo que fuera que eso significara –algo_ genial_, aparentemente-, e inclusive ya era el favorito de su nuevo sensei, el cual lo había tomado como su discípulo. Kushina no lo entendía realmente. Minato era un enclenque, con todas las letras de la palabra. Seguro, lo concedía, solía irle bien en los exámenes, pero eso era todo. Era pequeño y de complexión endeble y tenía ese rostro con facciones de niña que Kushina no creía dignas de un genio en lo más mínimo. Fugaku era un genio, con todas las letras de la palabra, y siempre obtenía las mejores notas y no se había graduado aún. No, Kushina no lo entendía. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a rendirse fácilmente. Uzumaki Kushina nunca se rendía _–nunca, nunca, nunca-_ y nunca retiraba sus palabras tampoco y no dejaría que el enclenque de Namikaze Minato se le adelantara de esa forma en su carrera a convertirse en Hokage. Ella lo había asegurado, que se convertiría en Hokage antes que él, y lo haría.

—¡Ya verá-dattebane! —exclamó, entusiasmada, golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, mientras permanecía de pie delante de un pequeño poste de madera con un blanco en el medio. Tenía que practicar su habilidad en shuriken, si quería alcanzarlo –y lo haría-, dado que no había resultado muy bien en su último examen de lanzamiento. Y un Hokage tenía que lanzar bien para ser uno bueno, o eso había dicho su sensei. Para luego extenderse sobre una gran anécdota de Sandaime Hokage que Kushina no había escuchado en lo más mínimo.

Tomando sus shuriken entre sus dedos, los arrojó con un latigazo de muñeca en dirección al blanco. Solo para ver, con fastidio, cómo éstos pasaban zumbando lejos –bastante lejos- del blanco. Más aún, ninguno se clavó en el poste, clavándose algunos inclusive en árboles más allá del claro en el que se encontraba. Bufó. No lo entendía. A los demás parecía salirle fácil. ¿Por qué para ella parecía tan imposible? Aún así, no se rendiría. No. Lo intentaría una y otra y otra vez. Y así lo hizo, hasta que empezó a caer la noche. Entonces decidió, porque además su estómago empezaba a gruñirle molesto, dejarlo por aquel día. Estaba cansada. Y hambrienta. Y sudada. Y sucia. Y su cabello rojo era un desastre. Bueno, más de lo habitual. Y estaba cansada de errarle al poste de entrenamiento. Al día siguiente regresaría, de todas maneras. No podía permitir que el enclenque le ganara.

Cuando estaba abandonando el bosque, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al oír el sonido de alguien entrenando. Curiosa, porque Kushina era curiosa por encima de todo, se acercó sigilosamente y observó desde detrás de un arbusto el pequeño claro ocupado por tan solo dos personas. El primero, era un hombre alto de cabello despuntado blanco y unas marcas rojas debajo de los ojos filosos y negros y que descendían por sus mejillas hacia abajo. El otro, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, era nada más y nada menos que el enclenque rubio de Minato. Acercándose un poco más, se acuclilló detrás de otro arbusto y decidió curiosear y observar unos minutos. Si pretendía superarlo, necesitaba saber contra qué estaba compitiendo. Aún cuando no lo creyera una amenaza.

El rubio miró a su sensei y luego se arremangó la mano derecha, llevándose el pulgar a la boca y mordiéndoselo con cuidado —¿Así sensei?

El hombre, que permanecía sentado bajo un árbol escribiendo algo, alzó la mirada a su discípulo y asintió. Luego, Minato hizo un sello con sus manos –que Kushina reconoció como el del jabalí-, luego el del perro, el del gallo, seguido del sello del pájaro, luego el del mono y finalmente terminó con el del buey para luego golpear la mano que se había mordido contra el suelo, bajo la cual se dibujó un símbolo y apareció una gran nuben espesa de humo blanco. Sorprendido, el hombre de cabello blanco dejó lo que estaba escribiendo y examinó con sorpresa y admiración algo que aparentemente Kushina no podía ver debido a la gran nube blanca de humo que todavía no se esfumaba. Cuando ésta se disipó, no obstante, se sorprendió de ver un gran sapo –bastante más alto que Minato pero no demasiado más alto que el hombre del cabello blanco- en medio del claro con los dos. El animal, sorprendido, se volvió al sensei de Minato y entrecerró sus ojos en señal de disgusto —¿Qué sucede Jiraiya? ¿Para qué me invocaste? —su voz áspera, gruñona. Era rojo, con una gran cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo y una pipa en la boca.

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo complacido —¡Oh!, yo no te invoqué. Gamabunta —y luego, con la misma sonrisa, señaló al pequeño niño rubio a las espaldas del sapo. El cual permaneció de pie observando con sus ojos azules al gran sapo.

El sapo, tras unos segundos de examinarlo —¿Éste mocoso? —con los ojos entrecerrados, se echó a reír—. ¿Estás bromeando Jiraiya? ¡Es de lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida! ¡Un niño como éste jamás podría invocarme! ¡Soy el Gran Oyabun, Gamabunta! ¿Y aseguras que éste mocoso me invocó? ¡Imposible!

Pero Jiraiya solo negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo —Estoy empezando a creer que éste puede ser de lo que el Viejo Sapo Sabio estaba hablando.

Gamabunta volvió a escudriñar al niño con la mirada —¿Este? —y luego, sin más, volvió a romper en estruendosas carcajadas—. Me parece que ese Viejo está perdiendo lo suyo. Y tú también Jiraiya, ¡¿de verdad crees que éste mocoso puede ser el de la profecía? —volvió la vista a Minato—. ¡Oy, Mocoso! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Minato se llevó un puño al pecho, calmamente —Namikaze Minato. Gran Oyabun, Gamabunta.

—Si crees que te dejaré ser un subordinado mío tan fácilmente, estás muy equivocado. No aceptaré a nadie que no sea capaz de mantenerse en mi cabeza. ¡Recuerda eso, mocoso! ¡Hasta otra! —y tras una nueva nube de humo, desapareció.

Jiraiya, complacido y aún cruzado de brazos, asintió. Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que había creído. Gamabunta no era fácil de lidiar. Ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de controlarlo en ocasiones pero Minato lo había hecho bien. Más aún, Jiraiya no dudaba de que su nuevo alumno fuera capaz de no solo aceptar y tolerar el reto del gran sapo sino también superarlo con creces. Minato era un genio de esos que aparece uno por generación. No tenía duda de eso.

—Umm... Jiraiya-sensei... ¿De qué hablaba antes...? —inquirió Minato, con curiosidad, refiriéndose a las referencias a una profecía a las que tanto su sensei como el gran sapo habían hecho alusión.

Pero Jiraiya solo rompió a reír —Ah... Nada, nada. Bueno, terminamos por hoy. Tengo que ir a las aguas termales a hacer algo de investigación para mi nuevo libro.

Minato negó con la cabeza. Su sensei era un gran ninja, evidentemente. Y un gran hombre. Pero sin duda alguna era igualmente un pervertido sin remedio. Kushina, indignada, eligió ese momento para saltar desde detrás del arbusto y anunciarse, a todo pulmón, y señalando a Minato una vez más con el dedo de forma desafiante —¡No te dejaré que me ganes-ttebane! ¡Me convertiré en Hokage, ya verás! —y, sin aguardar algún tipo de repuesta del rubio, giró sobre sus talones –su largo cabello carmesí ondeando tras ella-, y se marchó corriendo.

Minato parpadeó ligeramente desconcertado. Pero tras unos segundos, sonrió. Jiraiya, que observó esto, echó a reír y rodeó el cuello de su alumno con su brazo, girando su puño de la otra mano contra la coronilla de Minato, alborotándole los cabellos despuntados rubios —¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Quién hubiera creído que lo traías adentro?

El rubio, con el semblante enrojecido –aunque si por la situación en general o por el hecho de que Jiraiya-sensei estaba prácticamente asfixiándolo con su brazo, no estaba seguro-, alzó las manos al antebrazo del hombre e intentó zafarse —¡Jiraiya-sensei! No puedo respirar...

El sannin lo soltó, colocando sus manos en jarra y soltando otra carcajada al aire, mientras Minato tosía y se asía la garganta intentando recuperar el aire. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió al hombre mayor, entrecejo fruncido —¿De qué hablas sensei? —genuinamente desconcertado por las palabras de éste.

Jiraiya rió una vez, empezando a marcharse. Quizá Minato sí era aún demasiado inocente para comprenderlo —Ja, ja. Ya lo entenderás... Las mujeres son una perdición... Es una de las tres prohibiciones ninja —pero definitivamente ya lo comprendería. Si, definitivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

_"Como tú, fui aquí para ser el recipiente del Kyuubi. Puedo imaginarme el shock que tendrías cuando te enteraste. Debes de haberlo pasado muy mal. ¿Has sufrido mucho? Puedes contarme la verdad. Escucha atentamente. De hecho, fuimos traídas aquí para ser el recipiente del Kyuubi. Sin embargo, hay una manera de encontrar la felicidad, incluso si debes vivir como un Jinchuuriki. Primero, debemos llenar el recipiente de amor"_

Se había sentido usada, _sola_. Triste. Lejos de casa y de todas las personas que una vez había conocido, estaba sola. Y ahora había sido informada de que se convertiría en el Jinchuuriki del nueve colas, empeorando su situación. Si antes la gente no le hablaba o la maltrataba por ser una forastera y por su color de cabello, ahora tendrían muchas razones más para hacerlo. Y así había sido. _No_. Se corrigió. Había sido peor. Después de todo, Kushina podía soportar que la llamaran tomate, podía soportar que la molestaran y se burlaran del color de su cabello y la llamaran forastera porque podía golpearlos por ello. Lo que no podía soportar, en cambio, eran las miradas. La forma en que los aldeanos continuaban mirándola ahora y desde que se había convertido en una Jinchuuriki. La miraban como si fuera una amenaza, para todos ellos. Los niños ya no se atrevían siquiera a burlarse de su cabello y los padres los retiraban de la academia rápidamente al verla, como si tuviera una plaga o ella misma la fuera. Murmurando por lo bajo y dedicándole miradas frías. De_ odio_. Para luego darle la espalda. Haciéndola que se sentía sola. Y ahora que Mito-sama había muerto, lo hacía más.

La mujer la había tratado afectuosamente, con suavidad. Le había tomado la mano con delicadeza, como lo haría una madre, y le había acariciado el cabello con la misma suavidad mientras le había dicho aquello. Y Kushina solo había escuchado, atenta, y finalmente alzado la mirada a la anciana para ver su _genuina_ sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. Mito-sama había sido feliz, tal y como había afirmado y creía que Kushina podría serlo también. Pero, ¿cómo podría ser feliz, llenarse de amor, si nadie le hablaba en la aldea? ¿Si nadie quería acercarse a más de cinco centímetros de ella porque temían que el Kyuubi fuera a súbitamente salir de su interior y destruirlo a todo y a todos. Todos le temían. La veían como una amenaza para la aldea y odiaban su existencia. Y Kushina había aprendido a conocer lo que era la soledad. La tristeza. El sentimiento de no ser necesitada por nadie.

Por esa razón, cuando aquel incidente ocurrió, Kushina no creyó _–no realmente-_ que alguien fuera a percatarse de su ausencia. Aún así, había debido intentarlo, y por esa razón, había continuado arrancándose cabellos de su larga cabella roja y dejándolos caer en el camino con la esperanza de que alguien los viera y fuera en busca de ella. Y aunque no lo había deseado, no había podido evitar hacerlo, tener esperanzas de que alguien reconociera su cabello y lo siguiera y evitara que la sacaran del país del fuego. Aún así, y durante la primer parte del recorrido y del día –rodeada de sus captores y con las manos amarradas en su espalda- nadie había aparecido. Nada había sucedido. Así que había continuado caminando, un paso a la vez, retrasando el paso lo más humanamente posible sin que sus captores de Kumogakure lo notaran, y había continuado dejando su rastro de cabello rojo tras de sí. Como los niños de ese cuento que le habían leído cuando había sido solo una niña, antes de dejar Uzushiogakure, esos que habían dejado pan tras de sí cuando habían sido abandonados en el bosque. Y ella había hecho lo mismo, esperando que alguien la rescatara, aún cuando ser rescatada no fuera el estilo de Uzumaki Kushina. Esta era, sin embargo, una batalla que no podía ganar. Por lo que solo había continuado caminando y dejando cabello a su paso.

Cuando cayó la noche, sin embargo, nada había pasado aún. Y empezaban a dolerle las piernas de caminar y los dedos de retorcerlos en posiciones incómodas para poder arrancarse cabellos que nadie vería de todas maneras. _¡Como si una forastera pudiera convertirse en Hokage! ¿No me ayudarás porque soy una forastera?_ Suspiró, empezando a encorvarse debido al cansancio. Llevaban caminando todo el día, después de todo. _Nadie vendrá, ¿verdad-ttebane?_ Las piernas empezaban a cederle y las plantas de los pies le ardían. Por encima de todo, su cuerpo empezaba a querer desmoronarse hacia el piso y estaba costándole demasiado trabajo mantenerse en pie. Pero sus captores no parecían anoticiarlo, o no les interesaba hacerlo. De una forma u otra, no detendrían la marcha, ya que pronto –anunció un ninja de Kumogakure con satisfacción- alcanzarían el límite y todo se terminaría una vez salieran del país del Fuego. Kushina suspiró una vez más, y bajó la mirada. Quería llorar, patalear, insultar o decir algo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada. Luchar era inútil, lo sabía. Todos aquellos shinobi eran jounin y ella era solo una genin recién egresada de la academia. E intentar escapar tampoco funcionaría. Así que simplemente se resignó y continuó caminando, por inercia, con los ojos clavados en la tierra bajo sus pies y el cabello rojo cayéndole desordenadamente sobre parte del rostro. _No... Nadie vendrá..._

Trastabillando, cayó de bruces al suelo, boca abajo. Completamente exhausta y derrotada. Ya no podía caminar más. Quería detenerse. Necesitaba descansar. Sus piernas ya no le respondían. Aún así, el captor que llevaba la soga que le sujetaba las manos tras la espalda solo empezó a tironear de ésta. Quemándole la piel alrededor de las muñecas. Obligándola a que se levantara —¡Oye! —y Kushina solo dejó su cuerpo lánguido, permitiéndole que volviera a ponerla de pie solo tirando de la soga de sus muñecas, aún a pesar de que éste continuaba quemándole contra la piel. Y luego, sin oponer demasiada más resistencia, continuó moviendo un pie delante del otro sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el dolor. A aquellas alturas, se encontraba entumecida. A todo y a todos. Inclusive a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por esa razón, no se percató cuando el único de los tres captores que caminaba tras ella –sosteniendo la cuerda- cayó golpeado por algo tan rápido que jamás lo vio venir. Cayendo al suelo inconsciente e incapaz de volver a levantarse, al menos al momento. Los dos que iban más adelantes, al percibir esto, se detuvieron y se voltearon a ver asustados. Viendo a su camarada inconsciente en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el segundo cayó golpeado en la nuca por la misma figura borrosa que había desaparecido en el momento en que lo había tocado. Habiendo desaparecido inclusive antes de que el cuerpo del shinobi de Kumogakure tocara al suelo. El tercer y último, aterrado, se apartó del claro y ocultó tras unos arbustos. No obstante, el movimiento fue en vano, dado que algo amarillo que no alcanzó a diferenciar lo golpeó por detrás haciendo que su cuerpo inerte volara y golpeara contra un árbol y cayera al suelo. Kushina, mientras tanto, y ajena a todo esto, continuó caminando por inercia. Un paso tras otro. Un pie delante del otro. Aún cuando estaba cansada y tambaleándose. Y tan entumecida y ensimismada que no había oído cuando alguien le había hablando —¿Estás herida? —y solo había seguido caminando y tambaleándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sin embargo, pronto se percató de que la voz que le había hablado era una voz familiar. Exhausta, alzó la mirada. No obstante, no pudo ver de quién se trataba, dado que la luna permanecía oscura tras unas nubes, dibujando sombras sobre ella y la figura de pie delante suyo. Cuando las nubes finalmente se apartaron, la luz lunar se derramó sobre ambos revelando la apariencia de la persona delante suyo. Era rubio notó, y enclenque, y tenía esa sonrisa agradable y amigable que siempre había tenido, esa que Kushina siempre había odiado, porque había creído que se había estado burlando de ella todo el tiempo, como lo hacía el resto. Con esa misma sonrisa en los labios, dijo —He venido a salvarte.

Sonrió suavemente. _Ahora que la veo... Su sonrisa es agradable-dattebane..._ Sus ojos destellando. Al menos, por un segundo, hasta que su cuerpo finalmente cedió y se desplomó hacia el suelo, rodillas golpeando primero contra la dura tierra bajo suyo. Cerrando los ojos, Kushina aguardó el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió un cuerpo cálido y blando delante del de ella, deteniendo el suyo y un brazo frenando su caía por delante y otro rodeándola y sujetándola firmemente por su espalda. Abriendo los ojos, notó que Minato la había sujetado y la estaba enderezando para ayudarla a quedar frente a él. Entonces, volvió a sonreírle amablemente —Ahora estarás bien —para luego hacer algo que sorprendió y avergonzó a Kushina simultáneamente.

Deslizando un brazo bajo sus rodillas y con el otro sujetándola bajo la espalda, la alzó en brazos —¡Oye, espera un minuto! —aquello era vergonzoso. Aún cuando estaba agradecida de que hubiera llegado y la hubiera salvando. Aún entonces, era vergonzoso ser levantada de esa forma. Especialmente por aquel niño que ella había considerado enclenque y que se había convertido en su rival para ser Hokage. Especialmente de esa forma.

Aún así, no pudo evitar observarlo, un poco directa y descaradamente quizá, iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna, cuando saltó con ella en brazos a una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. Su antes aniñado y algo femenino rostro haciéndosele súbitamente agradable. E inclusive digno de un gran ninja. A sus ojos, en ese instante, Minato se volvió eso. Y eso pensó. Que era un gran ninja. Al menos eso estaba pesando, hasta que se percató de que éste tenía algo en la mano. Bajando la mirada, observó las pequeñas y largas hebras carmesí de su cabello que ella había ido dejando atrás con las esperanzas de que alguien los notara. _Eso... ¿Él los notó?_

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Minato volvió a hablar, aunque sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, hacia adónde se dirigían, aún en el aire y a punto de caer sobre la rama a la que él había apuntado —Tu cabello es hermoso, así que me di cuenta de inmediato.

Kushina ladeó la cabeza en dirección opuesta a dónde se encontraba el rostro de Minato, labios fruncidos en una mueca —Pero siempre me has ignorado —_¿No me ayudarás porque soy una forastera? ¡Creo que estás de acuerdo con ellos!_

Minato sonrió, aún en el aire y aún con la vista al frente, sin mirarla a ella —Porque sé que eres fuerte —Kushina, al oír esto, volvió a mirarlo de reojo—, en cuerpo y en espíritu.

Finalmente Minato cayó de pie en la cima de la copa de un árbol, con ella aún en brazos, y la miró, sonriendo suavemente —Pero ésta es una pelea entre dos aldeas. Es diferente a tus otras batallas, así que...

—¿Así que? —susurró, observándolo allí de pie, bajo la luz de la luna, con sus alborotados y despuntados cabellos dorados meciéndose suavemente al viento y sus ojos azules clavados en ella.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y su corazón se salteó un latido cuando oyó lo siguiente, de los labios de Minato —No quería perderte.

Kushina apretó los labios en una línea y luego los volvió a separar —¿Incluso si soy una forastera?

Pero la voz de Minato fue calma y suave —¿Por qué dices eso? Vives en la aldea de la hoja, así que eres una de nosotros —y lo dijo como si para él fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Como si fuera una verdad incuestionable. Para Minato, lo era.

Intentando contener las lágrimas, Kushina volvió a apretar los labios firmemente, el inferior temblándole ligeramente, y cuando estuvo segura de que no derramaría una lágrima, dijo —¿Incluso si tengo el Kyuubi adentro?

Minato sonrió y ésta vez solo asintió y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír amablemente ni un solo segundo —Eres fuerte. Sé que podrás controlar el Kyuubi y proteger a la aldea.

_Su sonrisa es tan brillante-dattebane..._ —Si...

Minato saltó y volvió a caer en la tierra, dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo —¿Puedes caminar? —y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Kushina asintió firmemente —Si —sin embargo, cuando intentó pararse, las piernas le cedieron y volvió a caer al suelo, avergonzada.

Minato, comprendiendo, se acuclilló delante de ella dándole la espalda, manos hacia atrás. Cuando la pelirroja comprendió lo que Minato quería que hiciera, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, abochornada —¡No me subiré ahí-ttebane!

El rubio la miró por encima del hombro, desconcertado —No puedes caminar. Y estoy seguro de que todos están preocupados en Konoha.

Kushina curvó la boca, y se abstuvo de decir que lo dudaba. Nadie más la había extrañado, seguramente. Ni siquiera había creído que él fuera a notar su rastro, en primer lugar. Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Aún cuando no quisiera admitirlo, no podía caminar —¡Está bien-dattebane! —por lo que tendría que aceptar regresar a la aldea en la espalda de él. Una vez en ésta, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Rostro rojo como el apodo que le habían puesto desde el primer día en la academia.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Minato, con calma.

Kushina asintió, ocultando su rostro contra la espalda, detrás del hombro, de Minato. Brazos firmemente alrededor del cuello del chico —Hm-mm.

Minato sonrió y comenzó a caminar —Si, vamos a casa —cargándola a ella en su espalda.

Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron ligeramente y no pudo evitar el volver a alzar la mirada para verlo. _Casa_. Había dicho él. _Es porque no quiero ser una forastera... Es porque quiero que ésta aldea sea mi hogar... Esa es la razón por la que dije eso._ Y Kushina sintió algo cálido en su interior. Eso era todo lo que había querido, desde el inicio, desde que había puesto un pie en la aldea y en la academia, ser reconocida como parte de Konoha. Pertenecer a algún lado. Tener un hogar, un lugar al que regresar. Y por primera vez empezaba a tener esperanzas de que Konoha pudiera ser eso.

Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Minato y cerró los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios —Minato... —el rubio ladeó a duras penas la cabeza y la observó de reojo. Los labios de Kushina se movieron suavemente trazando las siguientes palabras— Gracias...

Percatándose súbitamente de la proximidad del rostro de la pelirroja, y aprovechando que Kushina tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía verlo, Minato volvió rápidamente la vista al frente. Un leve coloreado tenue, casi imperceptible, en sus mejillas —Hm...

Al ver que la puerta de la aldea empezaba a verse, tras varias horas de haber permanecido caminando, Minato sonrió —Oy, Kushina, despierta. Ya llegamos.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo cosquillas con sus largas pestañas carmesí en la curva del cuello de Minato, y abrió sus grandes ojos azul oscuro. Su visión, antes borrosa, comenzando a aclararse. Alguien... ¿corría hacía ellos...? ¿Alguien... se había preocupado por ellos? ¿Por ella...? —Oy, ¿se encuentran bien?.

—¡Hokage-sama, volvieron! —gritó otro AMBU.

—¿Los dos?

—Si, los dos, y aparentemente se encuentran bien.

—¡Qué alivio...!

Minato sonrió, aún mirando al frente —¿Ves? Tú también eres uno de nosotros... —Kushina asintió, en silencio, y volvió a acomodarse como antes. Ya alguien la llevaría a un hospital o la removería de la espalda de Minato con sus propias manos, porque ella no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada. Mientras tanto, quería quedarse allí un poquito más, solo un poquito más, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del rubio y el suave olor a jabón y hierba que emanaba de su cabello todo alborotado y despuntado en distintas direcciones. Minato, decidió, olía a felicidad. Su cabello brillante como el sol era prueba de ello.

Para Kushina, al menos, lo era.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

La siguiente vez que vio a Minato, una semana después de haber salido del hospital tras el incidente del secuestro, se percató de dos cosas: La primera, había algo mal con ella cada vez que miraba a Minato, porque su corazón parecía querer golpearse hasta la muerte contra su pobre y pequeña caja toráxica, por lo que dedujo que algo se había dañado en su interior cuando había sido secuestrada; la segunda, Minato ya no le parecía en absoluto un enclenque con cara de niña que jamás podría ser Hokage. No, le parecía un gran ninja. Y por encima de todo, había empezado a apreciarlo. Eso había estado pensando, entre otros no tan claros y definidos pensamientos, cuando él la había encontrado sentada en Ichiraku ramen comiendo un tazón de su ramen favorito.

Había estado sentada en el interior de éste, en uno de los taburetes, comiendo su ramen con entusiasmo cuando un mechón rojo de su propio cabello había caído delante de su hombro –a causa de una pequeña brisa- y había atraído su atención. Tomándolo entre sus dedos, lo había examinado, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos con curiosidad. Era el mismo cabello de siempre, rojo vibrante, llamativo y duro. Sin embargo, él había dicho: _Tu cabello es hermoso, así que me di cuenta de inmediato_. Su rostro se volvió rojo y caliente. _Tu cabello es hermoso. Hermoso. Hermoso. Hermoso._ Se atiborró, sofocada, la boca con fideos. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Tragando bruscamente. Luego, súbitamente, alzó ambas manos a su cabello y tiró de éste hacia abajo, desesperada, haciendo que los otros dos clientes que había en Ichiraku se apartaran de ella asustados —¡Ah, qué significa-dattebane!

Minato, que había estado entrando en aquel momento, se detuvo en la entrada con la mano apartando la tela y la miró perplejo —¿Qué cosa?

Kushina se tensó, y un escalofrío ascendió por su espalda hasta su nuca. Rápidamente soltó su cabello y se enderezó, atiborrándose la boca con ramen una vez más. Luego, señalándolo con los palillos, exclamó —¡No me asustes así-dattebane! —salsa del ramen alrededor de su boca.

Minato inclinó la cabeza al entrar, dejó caer la tela y tomó asiento junto a ella. Luego, sin más, le sonrió esa gran y calma y amable sonrisa suya y dijo —Lo siento, Kushina —con los mismos modales suaves que siempre solía usar.

_Ahora que la veo... Su sonrisa es agradable-dattebane... Su sonrisa es tan brillante-ttebane..._ Volviendo a sentir su rostro caliente y enrojecido, Kushina volvió la vista al frente y sorbió su ramen rápidamente. Rápidamente alzando la mano y pidiendo otro, de forma alborotada —Otro miso ramen, viejo.

—Enseguida.

Minato la observó un segundo, notando las vendas alrededor de sus pequeñas muñecas. Las mismas que varias noches atrás habían tenido quemaduras de sogas. Torció el gesto —¿Te duelen?

Kushina miró sus muñecas y negó con la cabeza, exclamando en voz alta, con una amplia sonrisa —¡Por supuesto que no-dattebane! —y una vez tuvo el ramen delante suyo, aplaudió una vez y gritó—. ¡Itadakimasu! —hundiendo los palillos rápidamente en el nuevo tazón. Cuando se animó, miró de reojo a Minato, solo para notar que éste continuaba observándola con una sonrisa. Y que no había dejado de hacerlo desde que había llegado.

Entonces, dijo —Me alegra —y Kushina no pudo evitar recordar las otras palabras que él había dicho aquella noche. _No quería perderte_. Y sonrojarse una vez más en el proceso. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso también? Molesta, volvió a terminarse el tazón de ramen a toda velocidad. Sorbiendo el caldo con el mismo ímpetu y escondiendo su rostro rojo como su cabello tras el tazón mientras lo hacía—. ¡Otro!

Minato cerró sus ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó, en el instante en que volvían a poner un nuevo tazón de ramen frente a Kushina. La cual se encontraba separando sus nuevo palillos cuando las palabras de Minato la detuvieron —Me alegra no haberte perdido —haciéndola sonrojarse aún más, si es que algo así era remotamente posible.

De golpe, completamente abochornada, se puso de pie y le vertió –sin poder detenerse- el tazón de ramen en la cabeza a Minato, señalándolo molesta —¡No creas que porque me salvaste te dejaré convertirte en Hokage antes que yo-dattebane! ¡Ya verás! —y, sin aguardar respuesta alguna, se marchó corriendo a toda velocidad. Rostro rojo como un tomate y su pulso bombeando violentamente por todo su cuerpo, especialmente en el área de su pecho. Había sido una tonta, lo sabía. Pero simplemente había sido incapaz de decir algo mejor. Abochornada, se detuvo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento y se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas contra su pecho y ocultando su rostro carmesí contra éstas—. ¡Minato idiota-dattebane! —era su culpa, después de todo, por andar diciendo todas esas cosas raras que hacían que su corazón quisiera romper su caja toráxica y escaparse de su pecho.

Le tomó un tiempo más deducir que Minato era de lo que Mito-sama había estado hablando todo el tiempo.

Pero eventualmente lo dedujo.

Si, finalmente lo comprendió...

_"Desde entonces, empecé a amar a mi cabello. Y, por encima de todo... me enamoré de Minato"_

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Permaneció sentada en el campo de entrenamiento en el que había estado entrenando hasta el momento, rodillas contra el pecho y un brazo rodeándolas mientras que con la otra mano continuaba arrancando la hierba bajo suyo de forma distraída, su larga cabellera carmesí ondeando suavemente tras su espalda y a causa de la suave brisa. Aquel, intentó no recordarlo, era el mismo campo de entrenamiento al que había huido tras vaciar un tazón entero de ramen en la cabeza de Minato, tres años atrás, cuando ella había tenido trece. Y aquel era también el lugar en el que había deducido, por primera vez, que quizá –solo quizá- se había enamorado un poco, poquito, poquitito de Minato. Y aún tras todos esos años la idea continuaba incomodándola y poniéndola nerviosa. Sin hablar del color rojo horrible muy similar al color de su cabello que continuaba adquiriendo su ya no tan redondeado rostro cada vez que pensaba en ello. Minato era jounin ahora, con diecisiete años. Y ella chuunin. Y Kushina no podía evitar querer aplastar a todas aquellas kunoichi que continuaban pululando alrededor de Minato como una plaga, como lo había hecho con todos aquellos niños en la academia. Y dejarlas como tomates aplastados. De hecho –alzó el puño, tendones tensos bajo la piel-, la sola idea hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Pero, y debido a que no podía simplemente golpear a todas las chicas que se acercaran a Minato solo por esa razón, intentaba contenerse y lo lograba... la mayor parte de las veces.

La voz de alguien de pie a su derecha, un paso más atrás, la sacó de sus extremadamente violentas cavilaciones —Ah, Kushina... ¡Aquí estabas!

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba —Oh, Mikoto —y sonrió, viendo a su amiga permanecer con las manos en las rodillas y jadeando, su largo cabello lustroso y negro cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, como si hubiera corrido hasta allí solo para buscarla a ella. Conociéndola, seguramente se trataba de eso—. ¿Qué sucede?

La morena se enderezó y frunció el entrecejo —¿No irás a despedir a Minato?

Kushina torció el gesto y volvió la vista al frente, arrancando un puñado más grande de hierba y arrojándolo molesta hacia delante —¡Pff, cómo si me importara lo que hace el idiota de Minato-dattebane!

La expresión de Mikoto se suavizó —Se irá en una misión de rango S. ¿No crees que deberías ir a despedirlo? Fugaku-kun dijo que es peligrosa y que puede que Minato no vuelva...

Se mordió el labio inferior, afirmando el brazo que rodeaba sus rodillas y pegando éstas últimas aún más contra su pecho. _No_. Se dijo. Minato volvería. Él era fuerte. Era un gran ninja. Y se convertiría un día en el cuarto Hokage y toda la aldea lo admiraría como él quería que lo hicieran. Él no la dejaría sola. Se lo había dicho y prometido. Que no la dejaría a pesar de ser el Jinchuuriki del nueve colas. Y que nunca permitiría que el zorro se le saliera de control. Que él se aseguraría de protegerla a ella y a toda la aldea, una vez fuera Hokage. Él los protegería a todos —Minato volverá.

—Kushina... —suspiró.

Pero la pelirroja se puso súbitamente de pie y apretó las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Mikoto —Minato volverá —volvió a repetir, con convicción. Y entonces dio media vuelta y empezó a correr—. ¡Nos vemos luego Mikoto! —con todas sus fuerzas y toda su capacidad aún cuando los pulmones empezaron a arderle tempranamente y las rodillas empezaron a dolerle también. Acababa de volver de una misión, después de todo. Solo un par de horas atrás. Pero eso no la detendría. Tenía que llegar antes de que Minato se marchara. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Jadeando, se detuvo y se curvó sobre sí misma intentando recobrar el aire, manos en las rodillas y cabello carmesí cayéndole como una cortina a ambos lados de su pálido rostro. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, por correr, y un par de gotas de sudor rodaban hacia abajo por su frente, pero no podría importarle menos. Después de todo, ella era una Uzumaki. Y como tal nunca se rendía. Nunca se acobardaba. Y nunca retiraba sus palabras. Así como no se rendía hasta el final, tal y como sostenía siempre.

Minato la miró sorprendido y perplejo —¿Kushina? —después de todo, no había creído que fuera. La última vez había parecido molesta con él, _otra vez_, para variar. Y él no había querido presionarla buscándola. Al fin y al cabo, conocía a Kushina y sabía que necesitaba sus tiempos para sortear sus propios pensamientos. O, en algunos casos, para olvidarse por qué estaba enfadada con él, para empezar. Y por ende le había dado su espacio. Sin embargo, y no lo negaría, el que estuviera allí lo hacía feliz. Así que sonrió.

Esa amplia y brillante sonrisa que Kushina tanto amaba. Por esa razón, o quizá porque aún no había recobrado el aire que tanto le faltaba y mucho menos la circulación de sangre hacia su cabeza, se levantó bruscamente y lo señaló una vez más. Mejillas adorablemente coloreadas de rojo –notó Minato, como el cabello de ella que tanto amaba- y entrecejo fruncido. Y entonces, sin más, y antes de poder siquiera atinar a detener o a cerrar su impaciente bocota había soltado las atolondradas palabras al aire y sin pensarlas. Como si no fueran nada. O no llevara años intentando no decirlas —¡Minato idiota, me gustas-dattebane! ¡Y no te perdonaré si no regresas! —cuando se percató de esto, no obstante, alzó ambas manos y se cubrió la estúpida bocota, tal y como había hecho aquella vez durante su primer día de academia. Sintiendo que su rostro empezaba a calentarse y a enrojecerse completamente una vez más.

Minato, por su parte, permaneció unos segundos observándola con sus cálidos ojos azules más ligeramente abiertos que de costumbre y una expresión de sorpresa en su ya no tan aniñado y delicado rostro. Entonces, se relajó y sonrió ampliamente. Dientes y todo. Y caminó hasta Kushina, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de ésta y asintiendo, ojos cerrados —Si, regresaré —aseguró, apoyando un puño contra su propio pecho tal y como había hecho cuando había dicho, por primera vez, que él también quería ser Hokage. Todos esos años atrás, en la academia.

Kushina, completamente enrojecida, bajó la mirada y asintió —Si...

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Minato inclinó la cabeza y presionó sus labios calma y firmemente contra los de ella, sorprendiéndola. Haciendo que los profundos y oscuros ojos azules de Kushina se abrieran desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, antes de cerrarse de golpe y de una vez por todas. Brazos rodeándolo efusivamente por los hombros, haciendo que Minato casi perdiera el equilibrio. Minato, para Kushina, sabía a felicidad. Cuando se separaron, Minato sonreía, sin una señal de sonrojo en el rostro, esa grande y brillante sonrisa suya. Kushina, en cambio, enrojeció completamente al ver que –como era esperable- no estaban solos, sino que Minato estaba acompañado de Jiraiya-sensei (que sonreía satisfecho) y otros dos shinobi más que serían quienes lo acompañaran en la misión. Kushina, frunciendo el entrecejo, se soltó rápidamente de Minato y gritó —¡¿Qué miran-dattebane? —dando media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse, su cabello latigueando tras ella al hacerlo. Mientras que Minato y el resto de su equipo decidieron hacer lo mismo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la aldea.

No obstante, Kushina se detuvo y se volteó a verlo una vez más, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo alejarse poco a poco de la aldea con su espalda a ella. _Quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage y que todos en la villa me reconozcan_. Si, lo sabía, ahora lo creía. Algún día sería Hokage._ No_. Algún día sería el mayor Hokage que toda la historia de Konoha hubiera tenido, sin lugar a dudas.

_"En ese momento, Minato se volvió un gran ninja ante mis ojos. Me hizo creer que podía cumplir mis sueños y, por encima de todo, me cambió... Este cabello rojo que solía odiar me atrajo a hombre de mi destino. Se convirtió en "el hilo rojo del destino". Desde entonces, empecé a amar a mi cabello. Y, por encima de todo... me enamoré de Minato"_

Había dicho eso a Naruto -recordó, con una suave sonrisa, mientras su chakra empezaba a desvanecerse-, y lo había dicho con la misma seguridad y determinación que la había caracterizado a lo largo de toda su vida y desde el inicio. Y había estado en lo cierto. Había amado a Minato, más que a nadie en el mundo, y luego había amado a Naruto tanto como había amado a Minato y había sido feliz. Se había llenado de amor, tal y como Mito-sama le había dicho que hiciera. Y se había vuelto parte de la aldea a la que tanto había deseado pertenecer también y lo había logrado todo gracias a_ él_. A Minato. Y ahora... ahora que finalmente había podido conocer a su hijo crecido, ahora que finalmente había podido hacer todo lo que necesitaba hacer, ahora finalmente podría volver con él. Volver a encontrarse con Minato, como tanto deseaba. Y contarle que Naruto se había convertido en el hijo que ambos habían imaginado. No. Que Naruto se había convertido en mucho más que en el que hijo que habían imaginado. Y que eso la hacía feliz también. El haber podido verlo, y abrazarlo, aunque fuera una última vez.

_"Gracias por dejarme ser tu madre. Y gracias por dejar a Minato ser tu padre. Gracias... por haber nacido de nosotros"_

Sintió una brillante calidez, tal y como había sentido en vida todas y cada una de las veces que Minato le había sonreído con aquella gran y amable sonrisa. Y cerró los ojos. Finalmente volviendo a donde pertenecía. Partícula a partícula. A dónde sabía se encontraba Minato aguardándola.

_"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. ¡Minato, no pongas esa cara tan triste! Soy feliz porque me has amado"_

_"Minato... Nuestro hijo... Naruto... se parece a ti, ¿no crees? Yo creo que si-ttebane... Eso me hace feliz..."_

Si, finalmente volvía a donde pertenecía. _Si, vamos a casa_. A aquello que siempre había considerado su hogar. Aquello que siempre la había hecho feliz, por encima de todas las cosas.

_"¿Entonces eras feliz incluso siendo un Jinchuuriki, kaa-chan?"_

_"Si"_

Finalmente volvía a dónde siempre había debido estar.

_"Naruto, llénate de amor, tal y como hice yo"_

Junto a Minato,

—Minato... Gracias...

donde Kushina había sido feliz.


End file.
